1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, a liquid crystal display device having the connector and a connecting method using the connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector capable of preventing static electricity, a liquid crystal display device having the connector and a connecting method using the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, demand for more advanced, small, and light liquid crystal display (LCD) devices is increasing to meet consumer demand for electronics with such characteristics.
LCD devices which have can be made to be small and light while operating at low power consumption, have gradually attracted attention as a technology that is capable of replacing the cathode ray tube (CRT) devices as the mainstream display device. Already, the LCD device has been installed and is being used with many information-processing equipment that require a display device.
An LCD device modulates light to display an image. Particularly, a voltage is applied to liquid crystal molecules to change the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules, and then the changed alignment of the liquid crystal molecules changes the optical properties of a liquid crystal cell, such as birefringence, polarization, dichromatism, diffusiveness, and so on. The LCD device converts the variation of optical properties into visual data to display an image.
The LCD device includes an LCD panel to display an image by using liquid crystal disposed between two substrates, a source printed circuit board (PCB), and a gate PCB. The source PCB and the gate PCB drive the LCD panel. Typically, the source and gate PCBs are connected to the LCD panel through a data tape carrier package (TCP) and a gate TCP, respectively.
Then, the source PCB is connected to an end of a flexible printed circuit (FPC) film, and another end of the FPC film is connected to a control board by inserting the end into a connector mounted on the control board.
A lead portion formed on the end portion of the FPC film is aligned with a connector pin formed on the connector.
However, the connector pin of the connector being exposed is disadvantageous for many reasons. For example, the lead portion of the FPC film makes contact with the exposed connector pin during an assembly process before the lead portion of the FPC film is engaged to the connector pin, or the connector pin makes contact with external conductive material during various processes. Upon contact, static electricity is instantaneously generated. This static electricity might cause damage to circuit parts or circuit elements formed on the control board.
Moreover, external materials contaminate the exposed connector pin.
Therefore, a connector that does not generate static electricity and that is protected from the external environment is necessary.